


吻火

by MadMirror



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 补档





	吻火

诺崇喜欢点着油灯看书，尽管他可以使用更加便捷又明亮的法术光球来照明。用他的话来讲，油灯火焰摇晃的样子令人感到宁静。

窗外的黑暗中下着雨。除了雨滴落下的声音，火苗舔舐灯芯的噼啪声，以及偶尔翻动纸页的声音以外，没有其他动静。这几乎让他感到有些困倦，于是他站起来想要活动一下，当他再次看向自己的座位时，已经有另一个人坐在那里了。

“……”

诺崇并没有抬手丢一堆法术过去，尽管他很想那么做。他拉长了一张脸，用嫌弃的眼神无声询问“你怎么进来的？”

卡尔不以为然地笑了笑，他盯着诺崇的脸，就那么看着他，不说一句话。气氛变得诡异起来，诺崇站在原地，他隐约想到了接下来会发生的事情，但卡尔胸有成竹的注目让他脸上有点挂不住，双颊发热。他转身走到窗边，把注意力集中在黑暗的雨幕中，卡尔却站起身走了过来，从后面抱住了他。

诺崇低下头，想掰开卡尔扣住他腰肢的手，指尖触碰到微凉的皮肤时却不受控制地轻轻覆盖在了上面。得到默许的法师得寸进尺，收拢了手臂，紧紧贴上诺崇只穿着一件单衣的身体。他感觉对方的呼吸一顿，绷紧的肩膀软下来，卡尔顺势把嘴唇贴上敏感的颈侧。两片温软的唇夹着灼热的气流在皮肤上磨蹭，诺崇觉得自己身体的某些部位充血了，不只是脑子。无法控制自己的身体有种危险的快感，让人沉迷其中，于是他忍不住回过头去，主动吻了卡尔。

就像一簇火苗，他想。明亮又温暖，轻薄如空气。他想起他们第一次接吻，卡尔把毫无经验的他吻得无法呼吸，沉默术士头一回尝到了被别人堵得发不出声音的滋味。他慌乱地试图推开卡尔，却被抱得更紧，无处可逃，像一根灯芯被火苗一点点吞没。

卡尔把他拖向床边，他们纠缠着，跌跌撞撞地走过去。诺崇扶着卡尔的肩，他站立不稳，像身处漩涡中一般头晕目眩，漩涡中心是他们交缠的唇舌。当他们分开，诺崇躺在床上，气喘吁吁，望着正上方卡尔的脸。他感觉自己像个孩子面对成年人，不能明确地读懂对方的表情，但本能让他可以感受到对方最强烈的情绪，比如生气。

又比如，欲望。

只是卡尔依然很有耐心地把诺崇从他松松垮垮的睡袍里剥出来。自己早已不着寸缕，对方却还衣着整齐连一根头发都没有乱，这让诺崇感到一阵羞耻，想把脸藏起来，又觉得这种动作太过矫情，最后只是避开了卡尔的目光。卡尔认真地盯着他看了一会，站起身来，开始解自己的衣服。

这个人简直就像在表演，诺崇心里吐槽，眼睛却忍不住看他。善于操纵魔法的修长手指解开领子上的搭扣，把披风脱下来，整齐地放在一旁的椅子上。然后是胸口的纽扣，一颗一颗地解开，衣襟敞开露出白皙的胸膛，长袍从肩头滑落，同样被一丝不苟地放好。他赤裸着上身站在那里，烛火照亮了他姣好的身材和明亮的金发，像是一圈薄薄的光晕。诺崇看得血液上涌，心怦怦地跳得厉害。

卡尔示意他过来。他着了魔似的靠过去，解开卡尔的裤子，把他半软半硬的性器掏出来。他握着它，感受着它在手里迅速变硬，卡尔把手放在他的头上，他闭上眼，低下头亲吻它，伸出舌头舔舐。

卡尔有些受不了地抓紧了诺崇的头发，仰起头。柔软的舌头贴在柱身上，带着唾液湿漉漉地滑动，从根部到顶端，然后又软又热的口腔包裹了它。卡尔的内心挣扎了一会，最终还是喘息着推开了对方。“够了……”

他可不想进行到这一步就草草收工。

诺崇舔舔嘴角，他的脸有点红。虽然不是第一次这么做了，但每次看着那个沾满自己唾液的东西直挺挺地戳在眼前，淡金色的毛发都被口水弄湿，那种精神冲击还是有点大的。卡尔看着他纠结的样子，感到口干舌燥，他蹬掉裤子，在诺崇的惊呼中拉着他滚倒在床上。

“别装作你一点也不着急。”不老实的手溜到诺崇双腿中间，捏了一下已经勃起的阴茎，又惹来一声短促的喘息。刚才诺崇为他口交的时候，卡尔看到他的手不由自主地抚慰着自己，此刻前端已经有透明的液体渗出了。

被揭穿的人感觉自己的脖子以上整个都烧起来了，何况卡尔的手还在有一下没一下摆弄着他的敏感部位。他刚想说点什么反驳的话，就被抓住腰抱着转了个身，趴在了卡尔身上，然后脑袋被勾着低下，嘴唇和卡尔的撞到了一起。

他们急切地亲吻着对方，两条软滑的舌头纠缠在一起，相互吮吸着。卡尔的手贴上诺崇的胸口揉捏，不时掐一下翘起的乳尖，另一只手却悄无声息地沿着背部的曲线滑下去，指尖描绘着健壮的肌肉形状，经过高耸的臀峰时坏心眼地狠捏了一把。诺崇打了个冷颤，本能地夹紧双腿，却无法抵挡卡尔的手指最终没入隐秘的山谷。

“……！”手指进入的那一刻，惊呼声也被一个深吻堵在了嘴里。诺崇趴在卡尔胸口，忍受着后穴里被异物入侵的不适感，没精力再跟对方伸进来乱搞的舌头缠斗，唾液从嘴角溢出，把两个人的嘴唇弄得湿乎乎的。他喘不上气来，指尖陷进卡尔的皮肤，软嫩的内壁不自觉地绞紧了在体内辗转进出的手指。

“放松点。”卡尔抚摸他的后背以示鼓励，他一向很有耐心，磨磨蹭蹭的前戏是他的最爱，特别是——当他的手指在对方体内勾起来，有意触碰到敏感的一点，趴在他胸口的诺崇忍不住像猫一样弓起脊背。他的额头抵在卡尔肩头，看不清表情，卡尔捏着他的下巴强迫他抬起脸。羞耻和努力忍耐的表情，微微眯起的双眼蒙着一层水雾，令人心痒的样子引得卡尔凑上去亲吻那双眼睛。

温柔充满爱意的举动让全身紧绷的诺崇稍微缓过来一点，然而他刚放松身体，卡尔就把第二根手指挤进了他的后穴。他在里面打着圈按摩着，内壁为了保护自己不被弄伤而分泌出润滑作用的液体——这一点倒是和那些可爱的女孩挺像的，卡尔想。他和着粘液搅动着，让紧张的肌肉放松下来，同时反复勾动手指，研磨那甜蜜的敏感处。

诺崇咬着牙忍受着，前列腺被故意刺激的快感让他几乎神智模糊。他太过于把精力集中在控制自己不要发出声音上，以至于高潮猝不及防地到来，他夹在两具肉体之间的阴茎颤抖了几下，无声无息地射了出来，精液一股股涌出，喷在对方的胸口，又流下来。他刚意识到，自己被两根手指干得高潮了。

诺崇激烈地喘息着，趴着不想动弹。卡尔把手指抽出来，推着诺崇让他坐起来，精液在他们身体之间粘连，黏糊糊地腻在身上。诺崇还处于精神恍惚的状态，他努力撑起发软的身体，迷茫地看着卡尔，后者用手抹了一把胸口的精液，若有所思地舔了舔手。

诺崇还没来得及做出什么反应，卡尔已经扶着自己的阴茎顶在了做好准备而微微张开的穴口。他握住诺崇的腰，把他慢慢按下去，坚挺的性器借助精液的润滑，顺利地一寸一寸被湿软的穴口吞没。紧致的内部被撑开，肠壁被比手指大得多的东西挤压着分泌出更多透明的粘液。咕啾作响的绵密水声让诺崇又脸红起来，但他被紧紧按住，只能让卡尔的东西慢慢钉进自己的身体。当他终于坐到底部，毫不令人满足的快感冲击着神经，但卡尔抓着他的腰，把他紧紧按在自己身上。

“卡尔……”

他颤抖着低声请求。

年长的法师松开了他的腰，转而去揉捏他结实的臀部。而卡尔慢条斯理的消极态度和后穴里酸胀的感觉让诺崇难以忍受，他抬起腰，然后慢慢落下，在几下试探性的套弄之后加快了节奏，反复快速吞吐着对方坚硬的性器。被挑逗了半天终于得到满足的欲望让沉默术士失去了平时的冷静和克制，他沉浸在生理的快感中，仰起头，急促的喘息盖过了黑夜中的雨声。卡尔看着他，忍不住吹了声口哨。

“美景。”

他不知道诺崇有没有听到他的真心赞美。性器被火热的肠壁紧紧吸住，好像要把他榨干一样，紧贴的粘膜被反复撑开发出让人脸红心跳的水声，和肉体碰撞的啪啪声交织在一起，在封闭的房间里回荡。卡尔欣赏着他的样子，健壮优美的身材一览无余，胸前两颗细小的果实在空气中肿胀着，仿佛一捏就会流出甜蜜的汁液；而他不知何时又重新充血的阴茎随着身体的上下动作而摇晃不止，前端还挂着残留的精液，混合着刚流出的透明液体一起甩落在卡尔胸前。

每次他们做爱，卡尔都惊讶于自己那沉默寡言的爱人的异常热情。他不知满足，甚至有些侵略意味，紧紧抓住卡尔的肩膀，身体起伏的动作越来越快，越来越用力。卡尔闭着眼睛，这有些过于刺激了，让他几乎有种射精的冲动。他伸手去抓诺崇的腰部，想让他慢一点，没想到对方反手握住了他的手腕，以不容置疑的力道压在床上。

你这算是哪门子的法师……卡尔苦恼地腹诽着，虽然他不太愿意承认，但是诺崇的力气比他要大些。他拿过他的盾牌和武器，那种笨重的东西也真亏他能随身带着，更不要说这是一个在战场上借助体力优势碾压那些惨遭沉默的法师的……法师。该死的沉默术士，卡尔只能被动地承受着阴茎被一次次夹紧，在狭窄的通道里被挤压的快感，该死，他有点想射了。

诺崇对这些内心活动并没有觉察，他骑在卡尔身上，被灼热的情欲驱使着不停地索取更多的快感。每一次深深的进入都把过多的体液从穴口和阴茎的缝隙中挤压出来，粘在性器周围，每一次抽出都让里面嫩红的软肉几乎翻出来。抽插发出的响亮声音让他面红耳赤，但他无法停下来，当高潮又一次逼近，他绷紧了全身的肌肉准备迎接它的来临时，没有注意到卡尔挣脱了他的束缚。

油灯的火苗无声地熄灭了，房屋骤然陷入黑暗。失去视力让诺崇一时有些晕眩，然后他感到身下的卡尔坐了起来，迅速抓住他把他按倒在床上，并挤进他双腿中间。突然的变故并不能阻止高潮的来临，诺崇惊叫着射在了自己身上，与此同时卡尔又一次顶进了他的深处。

还没从射完精的强烈刺激中缓过来，又被突然插入，诺崇感觉大脑一片空白。卡尔抓着他的腿大大地分开，一改刚才懒洋洋躺着享受的模样，发狠一般地用力抽插。“我，也许……不太喜欢……被你控制到这种程度……”卡尔有些狂热的声音在黑暗中响起，“虽然……看着你淫荡地坐在上面，把我夹得紧紧的，也是一种享受……你真是太棒了。”

失去视觉让诺崇的身体敏感度上调了一个等级，每一次撞击都好像要顶穿内脏，巨大的肉刃和肠壁摩擦的感觉格外清晰。当体内横冲直撞的阴茎再次到达了藏着前列腺的那一小块区域时，他再也忍不住，尖叫出声。

“啊……！卡尔……求你……”

一旦开了口，就再也难以继续保持沉默，他在卡尔接二连三的撞击中颤抖着喊出不连贯的词语。这让祈求者越发兴奋，他毫不留情地狠狠操干他，手指在对方张开的大腿内侧留下青紫的掐痕，让诺崇在快乐的喘息中发出痛苦的尖叫。“你这张贪婪的小嘴……紧紧吸着我……你求我什么？求我更用力操你吗？”

他握住诺崇刚射了两次的阴茎，手心里整个黏糊糊的，轻轻挤压一下几乎从指缝里溢出。诺崇也因此倒吸一口冷气，刚射完的阴茎敏感得让人发疯，而且，卡尔的攻势没有丝毫减弱，反而越来越快，像要把他弄坏似的。痉挛的肠肉不知满足地紧紧缠住插入其中的巨物，粘液混着少许精液被搅得啪啪作响，沿着臀缝流下来，沾湿了一大片床单。刚刚射在自己小腹上的精液暴露在空气中变得稀薄，沿着腹股沟流向交合的部位，又被快速的抽插弄得一团糟。

诺崇已经完全无法控制自己，最后的理智也被一直蔓延到指尖的强烈快感蚕食殆尽。他放纵地叫喊着，双腿主动抬起来夹住卡尔的腰，他甚至意识不到自己究竟都喊了些什么污言秽语。他只能感觉到，听到他浪叫的卡尔兴奋无比，他一边大笑，一边摆动腰肢激烈地冲刺着，像一头野兽，要把他的身体捅穿，撕裂，然后吞吃入肚。

他终于又临近边缘，被卡尔暴风雨般的掠夺推着，头脑中的一切都变成了情欲的巨浪，要把他卷起来送上顶峰。他颤抖着，手指绞紧了床单，身体也绷紧了，阴茎的前端急不可耐地吐出一股透明的爱液。

卡尔感觉到了突然的收紧，他终于忍不住，一边揉捏着对方的阴茎一边把大量的精液注入湿软的肉穴。与此同时诺崇也射了出来，几乎只是稀薄的半透明液体了，他抽泣着，喘得上气不接下气，身体还在太过强烈的刺激中一阵阵抽搐。

卡尔趁着刚射出来还没软下去，又用力抽插了几下才拔出来，满溢的精液咕噜咕噜地冒出，弄得床单一塌糊涂。诺崇闭着眼平躺着，被多次高潮耗尽了全部的力气，他连一根指头都不想动弹。

不知过了多久，诺崇转过身把头埋在卡尔怀里。他感到一双温暖的手臂拥住了他，卡尔的气息，在黑暗中靠近。他贴上对方汗湿的胸膛，听到两个人激烈的心跳也随着呼吸渐渐趋于平缓。

“我爱你。”他说。

伟大的祈求者迷之沉默了一会，别扭地嘀嘀咕咕，“我想我不太明白，不过或许我……”

“算了，卡尔，你真是无可救药。”诺崇毫不客气地打断了他。卡尔闭上嘴，他把那个字吞下去，像吞下一块燃烧的木炭。

只有此刻，卡尔痛恨永生。他明白只有永恒的孤独才是他的伴侣，短暂生命的光彩像一簇火苗，会让他疼痛，然后留下长久的寒夜。承诺只在有限的生命之间才有意义，但是，那又怎样呢？这令他心动的火光，如果不能投身其中，这毫无意义的千万年长夜，如果没有此刻的温暖记忆……

我无法不爱你，他想。

雨声令人舒适地继续响着，诺崇似乎觉察到了什么，迷迷糊糊地睁了一下眼睛。他意外地发现自己已经适应了无光的环境，能够在黑暗中看到对方的脸，这让他又闭上眼懒洋洋地躺在卡尔怀中，几乎睡过去。

在半梦半醒之间，诺崇似乎感到，一个轻得不可思议的吻落在了湿润的眼角。

END


End file.
